You Taught Me How To Love,He Taught Me How To Live
by EvelynRose
Summary: This is how i would have ended Pearl Harbor. Evelyn's thoughts as the Raiders return. Will her boys be comming home? RR please check this out. It was just a random idea, but i hated the end of the movie, so i wrote a new ending. I added an epilogue!
1. Return

This is a one shot story, Just an idea I came up with on the way home from school, thought some of you might enjoy it. By the way, if I owned Pearl Harbor, I would be rich, not sitting at my computer in my bedroom writing fanfiction. This is how I would have ended Pearl Harbor.

* * *

Evelyn watched as the plane drew near. Her whole body was shaking with fear and anticipation. She knew that the Doolittle Raid had been nothing short of a suicide mission. Yet part of her still hoped that both of them had made it through.

She watched solemnly as Doolittle stepped of the plane followed by some of the other Raiders. A smile spread slowly across her face as she saw Rafe appear. If one of them made it, then both of them made it. They were brothers, together until the end.

But her spirit was dampened when she saw the pain hidden in Rafe's eyes, so sad and forlorn. He glanced at her before turning around, and reaching for something inside the plane.

_Oh God no. Please no. He can't have died. He can't have. Please don't let him be gone._

Evelyn's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. She held her breath as Rafe helped lift a stretcher out of the Army transport plane.

He was there. She knew it. She could almost feel it.

Evelyn stood stock still as all of the people around her ran for loved ones. At last she felt her feet begin to move, one foot in front of the other until she found herself in front Rafe and the soldiers wheeling the stretcher across the tarmac.

She felt the lump in her throat rise at the sight of the man before her.

It was Danny. He lay motionless, broken and beaten, pale as the white sheets that surrounded him. My God, she thought. He was awake, she could tell.

"E-Evelyn," he whispered feebly.

"I'm here Danny, I'm here," she told him, grasping his hand in her own.

Rafe watched as though he weren't there at all. He knew Evelyn loved Danny now and not him, and he understood. When he saw her with Danny, it made him so mad, but it also made him happy. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seen Danny so happy, as when he was around Evelyn. He recalled Evelyn's parting words before they'd left Hawaii, 'You taught me how to love Rafe, but he taught me how to live.'


	2. Beginnings

Epilogue:  
**Four Years Later**

Evelyn held her tiny daughter close as she watched the red biplane soar through the sky. She began to think how far they'd all come since that fateful December morning.

She now had a loving husband and two wonderful children. So much more than she'd ever hoped for back in 1941.

Evelyn thought about little Danny, he was so much like his father. She knew he would be a pilot, he already loved to fly. It always made her laugh, watching her son beg his father to take him up.

Evelyn also thought about Rafe. Everyone had been surprised when his illusive girlfriend had turned out to be Barbara, one of Evelyn's friends. Their little daughter, Alexia, was so adorable. She loved to follow little Danny around, tottering after him.

Last year Evelyn had had her second child, Betty, named for her mother's lost friend. The war had ended two months prior. Some of her friends made it back alive, some didn't.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as the plane neared the ground. She watched as Danny lifted their son out of the seat. He sat the small boy on his shoulders, and proceeded to walk towards her.

"Daddy, put me down," little Danny exclaimed, bouncing a bit on his fathers' shoulders.

"Ok," Danny told his son, "Why don't you go and say hi to your mother and Betty."

The little boy bounded over to his mother and wrapped himself around her legs.

"Hey there Danny, did you have fun with your father?" Evelyn asked her son.

"Yeah! Daddy says he's gonna teach me to fly when I'm bigger!" the boy said proudly, "I'm gonna be a pilot just like Daddy!"

"Oh you are," Evelyn told him, "Come on, we'd better get back inside."

Danny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, the family made their way, back to their house.


End file.
